Virus
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: Seto gets a deadly super virus in his computer that demands him to give it the Sennen Rod,but Seto doesn't have it!The virus sees this as a deny to give it the item.The powerlines go haywire,the phones are dead,and the virus is out to kill if nessecary...
1. Chapter One

Title: Virus

Author: Razielim Vampiress

Rating: R

Chapter: 1/?

Warnings: Language and acts of extreme violence in the future

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takashi. I own nothing except the plot of this fic and any original characters I might insert.

Summary: Seto gets a deadly super virus in his computer that demands him to give it the Sennen Rod, but Seto doesn't have the rod! The virus sees this as a deny to give it the sennen item. The power lines go haywire, the phones are dead, and the virus is out to kill if nessecary. I know I suck at summaries, but trust me, this a pretty good fic so please read and review!

Chapter One:

It was late, one minute past midnight. A storm was raging outside and rain was pouring down the windows. Seto was in his room, just about to turn off his laptop when an instant message appeared on his screen. 'Hello, Seto.' the user's name didn't show up next to the message like it should, which creeped Seto out ever so slightly. He quickly typed in 'Who are you and how did you get my screen name?'. The reply came back just as quickly as Seto entered his response into the computer.

Didn't your step father ever teach you not to talk to strangers over the internet?

**DragonTamer666**: How the hell do you know me or my step father?

Where's the Sennen Rod?

**DragonTamer666**: I don't know what you're talking about.

Suddenly, multiple message windows began popping up on Seto's screen, all having the same text written in.

YES YOU DO!

**DragonTamer666**: Leave me the hell alone!

Seto quickly turned his computer off, not caring if he missed the other's next message. He calmed himself down somewhat before he got up to put his pajamas on, which in Seto's case was just taking off the attire that he was currently in and replacing it with simply an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He was just getting settled into bed when he heard his laptop turn it's self back on. Seto slowly sat up and looked towards his desk, his azure blue eyes wide. On the screen was an instant message from the same 'ghost' as before. "I turned instant messenger off. How is this possible...?" Seto mumbled as he shakily made his way to his desk. The message read, 'I know you're there Seto. Answer me.'

Seto licked his lips tentatively as he sat down at the computer and typed in his reply.

**DragonTamer666**: What?

Tell me where the Sennen Rod is.

**DragonTamer666**: I'll only tell you if you tell me your name.

If you must know, my name is Aisha.

**DragonTamer666**: And why do you want the rod?

I have my reasons. Now, it'd be in your best interest to tell me where it is.

**DragonTamer666**: Or what?

Or I'll kill Mokuba.

**DragonTamer666**: I don't believe you!

I'm in the house right now.

Seto immediatly ran out of his room and down the stairs. When he made it to the corridor where Mokuba's room was located. He became totally silent, listening for any sounds of life in the hallway. Seto heard nothing but the techno music playing softly from his brother's room. He quickly walked towards the door, his footsteps silenced on the white carpeted floor.

When he opened the door, Seto was relieved to see that Mokuba was still sound asleep. After he woke Mokuba up, the radio had stopped playing music and had begun emitting static."What's going on Seto?" Mokuba asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Before Seto could answer, a warped voice was heard clearly through the static from Mokuba's stereo, "I'm....going....to....**kill**....**you**!" A powerline then shot through the bedroom window.

_Raven: I hope ya liked it. Review and I'll give ya plushies of your favorite bishie! _

_Kitsune Seto: So you're gonna use bribery? _

_Raven: Yup _

_Mirai Mokuba: That's sad _

_Raven: So!? It works! Anyways, if you review, not only will I give you plushies of your fav. bishie, I will also have Chibi Mokuba and Inu Jounouchi glomp ya! _

_Chibi Mokuba and Inu Jounouchi: -.-;;;;;;;;;;; _

_Raven: Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Virus

Author: Razielim Vampiress

Rating: R

Chapter: 2/?

Warnings: Language and acts of extreme violence in the future

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takashi. I own nothing except the plot of this fic and any original characters I might insert.

Summary: Seto gets a deadly super virus in his computer that demands him to give it the Sennen Rod, but Seto doesn't have the rod! The virus sees this as a deny to give it the sennen item. The power lines go haywire, the phones are dead, and the virus is out to kill if nessecary. I know I suck at summaries, but trust me, this a pretty good fic so please read and review!

Chapter Two:

The Kaiba brothers both screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them. As soon as they did the sound of a wet towel getting thrown up against the door was heard, then it slid down to the floor. After that there was silence. After a few minutes, Mokuba whispered, "Think it's gone?" after this was said, the boys heard something crash to the floor, then a loud buzzing sound, along with what seemed like static. "What the hell is it doing?" Seto asked, more to himself than Mokuba. "Why don't you just... stick your head in and take a peek?" remarked the black haired boy. Seto glared at his brother until another crash was heard and his curiosity finally got the better of him. He opened the door a few inches and looked in, Mokuba's face looking through the crack as well.

The twelve year old's room looked worse than a war zone. Black burn marks were on the walls, cds and other items were scattered, and a few batteries were on the floor, slashed open with acid dripping out of them. Both boys couldn't believe what they saw. The powerline was draining the energy from anything that ran on electricity or batteries! For a moment, the only thing that Seto and Mokuba could do was just stand there and stare, both too shocked to move. That is, until the now fat and bulging wire turned to them.

They quickly closed the door again and ran down the hallway. When they got to the living room, Seto tried to turn the lights on. After the fifth flip of the switch, the lights finally came on, but they were much dimmer than usual. "Mokuba, get on the phone and see if you can get a hold of anyone." The brunette said as he began to have a miniature nervous breakdown.

"Who do I call?"

"I don't know. The police, I guess."

"What do I say?"

"I don't know!"

"What the hell do you expect me to do, say, 'Oh hey, my older brother and I are being attacked by a power line that sucks electricity from whatever it touches!'? Is there a special extension for that!?"

"Oh, just shut up and try the damn phone!"

Mokuba finally gave in a picked up the reciever from the coffee table. "See. Noth-" Mokuba was cut of when he heard a raspy voice over the phone say, "I'm...going...to...kill...you!" Mokuba immediatly hung up and threw the reciever on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba left Seto's question unanswered and just stared at the phone, petrified. "Mokuba?" Seto came over to the twelve year old and shook him gently, trying to pull him out of the trance-like state he was in. The telivision then turned itself on. The two looked at the screen, eyes almost as wide as dinner plates. There was nothing on the screen but snowy static. Seto got up and quickly unplugged the t.v. He turned and was about to take Mokuba upstairs when the t.v came on again and the same sinister voice which was heard from the stereo and the phone came out of the speakers, "**Give me the** **Sennen Rod**!!" The living room windows shattered as four more powerlines worked their way into the room.

Seto grabbed Mokuba and dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom. "God dammit! What the fuck is going on!?" Seto cursed loudly as he paced back and forth across his room. "Why does that.. that...**thing** think that you have the Sennen Rod? It belongs to Malik! Why's it stalking us!?" Mokuba cried out in frustration. Just then, an instant message appeared on Seto's laptop again, 'Answer me, Seto!' the Kaiba brothers look at each other, then back at the computer, then at each other again. Mokuba nodded towards the computer, gesturing for Seto to talk to the 'ghost'.

**DragonTamer666**: What?

Now that's a rude way to greet me.

**DragonTamer666**: You deserve much more than just a rude greeting you bitch!! Now tell me what the fuck you are!

You could say I'm a virus, I suppose.

**DragonTamer666**: I've never seen a virus as advanced as you. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a specially developed A.I.

I am, in a way.

**DragonTamer666**: What do you mean?

You're quite the inquisitive one, aren't you?

**DragonTamer666**: Just answer me!

Impatient too. Fine, I'll tell you just to humor you. Remember how Noa Kaiba's mind was trapped in a super computer?

**DragonTamer666**: Yeah.

My case is similar. Before I died, my mind was sent to cyberspace. That's where I found out about the Sennen Rod. It has the ability to get me out of this hell hole. And you are the original keeper of the rod, correct?

**DragonTamer666**: Yeah, so?

Then you should know where the rod is! So give it to me **now**!!

Mokuba ran up to Seto and held onto him when he heard the electric-feeding powerlines slithering through the walls. The lights began flickering again and finally, a few seconds later, they went out.

_Raven: The dreaded cliffy. I think I did one at the end of the first chapter too. Anyways, on with the response to my two beautiful reviewers! _

_Neko Marik: You mean people were actually stupid enough to read your writing!? Raven: (thwaks Marik with a frying pan) _

_Neko Marik: (has chibi Winged Dragon of Ras circling his head) X.x _

_Raven: On with review responses! _

_alostblackcat: Thanks for the support. And I'm glad that you like his screen name too! (gives her a Jou plushie) _

_Inu Jounouchi: (glomps alostblackcat again) _

_White Phoenix: Thanks and YOU RULE!! (gives her Seto, Mokuba, Marik, and Jou plushies and a $2000 dollar bill for good luck) _

_Chibi Mokuba: (glomps White Phoenix) _

_Kitsune Seto: There's no such thing as a $2000 dollar bill you moron! _

_Raven: There is now. Well, I hope ya liked this chapter. Review please! Now say goodbye Seto. _

_Kitsune Seto: Goodbye Seto._


End file.
